


【闲聊】大家来说说最喜欢哪一版的SISI啊

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 音乐剧看多了自我投喂。论坛体脑洞。辣鸡LOF莫名屏蔽，放AO3存个档。





	【闲聊】大家来说说最喜欢哪一版的SISI啊

※音乐剧看多了自娱自乐的pa。

 

楼主：

最近把N个版本的都看完了，看着蓝光碟，看着自己扁下去的钱包，和只有个位数余额的卡，笑着笑着，哭了粗来……不过真的好棒啊！楼主自己最喜欢的是今年拂晓版的，莉瑟真的成长了啊！第一场末尾真的看哭……大家也来说说看最喜欢的是哪一版吧！考虑到咱们闲聊区的歪楼风气，应该后面都在讨论别的了233333，不过没关系，既然都是闲聊，那就随意了！

 

2楼：

今年拂晓版的一粒沙emmmmm，我能说完全被你桑哥的豆腐吸引了视线吗，本来以为他会唱死神的，结果老于你？？？？老于我没想到你是这样的老于，LM的主教一去不返了！居然瞎弹螺丝！桑哥被老于扔出去的瞬间我不知为何非常想笑，差点在现场笑出声（。不过桑哥的嗓子真是稳，看来以后不能说桑哥是纯颜值人设了。

BTW，可能是我自己比较喜欢伊村版的，所以莉瑟的茜茜……怎么说呢，有点微妙

 

3楼：

挖槽楼上，伊村版的一粒沙简直了，我给伊塞勒姐姐疯狂打电话，还给各种小哥哥们疯狂打电话，可能这辈子都忘不掉你喵版的死神了……然鹅，你喵，在花絮和访谈里不止一次表示并不想唱死神，很是难过，哭哭

 

4楼：

我可能是个冷门，我比较喜欢帝国版的……最开始冲着莉维娅大姐姐去看，结果看到了一场芝诺斯聚聚个人秀。emmmmmm看得出来芝诺斯聚聚玩得非常开心了，可能是史上最戏精鲁契尼。

 

5楼：

楼上哈哈哈哈，最佳戏精芝诺斯哈哈哈哈哈，盖乌斯：我从未见过如此戏多之刺客。不过谁让他们帝国版的总监大头就是芝诺斯聚聚家里呢！自然想玩就玩呗！

 

6楼：

楼主！我也喜欢莉瑟的茜茜！不过我比较喜欢茜茜少女时到进宫那一截，从我只属于我自己之后就觉得有点微妙，果然跟无所不能的雅喵比起来莉瑟还是稍微嫩了一点点233333不过她才刚开始担女主，多一点宽容期待她成长吧

 

7楼：

老实说，敏菲走了之后确实一言难尽，虽然敏菲舞台功底并不是那么好，但好歹她担女一违和感不是那么强，也许是……女主光环？这么多版茜茜里我比较中意乌尔达哈初排的芙拉敏版，都是童年回忆了，说出来简直暴露年龄OJZ

 

8楼：

暴露年龄+1，但是芙姨真心经典，演啥是啥唱啥是啥，芙姨茜来一打——！！！

 

9楼：

大家都好认真地在讨论啊，歪楼问一句你们看过帝国版的弗兰肯斯坦吗？那里面芝诺斯聚聚才叫一个放飞自我，要不是奥卢斯气场稳估计就又成个人演唱会了

 

10楼：

楼上我笑炸，心疼与芝诺斯聚聚同台的每一位选手，记得重温帝国版魅影时有人在评论区说了句：这尼玛光靠臀部大小就能认出他是饭桶啊！哪里还需要把全身罩住！

不过可能是芝诺斯聚聚平日画风太过恐怖，导致我每次看帝国版魅影都……哭不出来……

 

11楼：

楼主，我不是很喜欢莉瑟演茜茜哎，LM里她演艾潘妮就不错，拂晓版的LM也算是绝唱了吧，毕竟原来的阵容已经走了那么多人，老爷子的冉阿让真的是哭爆……

 

12楼：

伊村粉丝前来打卡。伊村的一粒沙叫什么呢，铁打的茜茜，流水的男角，上一回看到老爷的鲁契尼我直接把水喷了，妓院舔靴子那里真的6翻，你村还是会玩，会玩。

以及，你村帅哥怎么这么多，批量出产？？？

去年年底巡演那次的死神换成了泽菲兰，豆腐是阿代尔斐尔，弗兰茨是美丽，刺客是大小姐……

感觉除了美丽大家都在颜值巅峰。并不是黑美丽，他肤色跟那回的舞台灯光可能八字不合（。连大小姐都照得出的灯光，到了美丽身上突然就迷路了……

 

13楼：

那说明美丽白啊！豹笑！

不过心疼被丢出去的阿代尔哈哈哈哈！

泽菲：不跟你瞎弹螺丝了，找你家让让弹去！

 

14楼：

让让在隔壁剧组杀杀服你，并和大贤活到了爆。

 

15楼：

↑楼上笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈

 

16楼：

好气哦，上个月没能去看成伊村MZ巡演，我觉得大贤的M很可爱啊！！！纹我纹我纹我啊大贤！！！（住嘴

 

17楼：

伊村另一版的MZ也非常灵魂了，但是我个人觉得全场最佳是摘星星的露琪亚姐姐。

 

18楼：

我不说应该没人知道露琪亚姐姐唱过早年帝国版一粒沙的茜茜。滑稽.jpg

 

19楼：

卧槽，牛逼了我的露琪亚姐姐

 

20楼：

说到伊村，最震撼我的果然还是艾欧泽亚LM纪念音乐会那场，伊村贡献了全场最多的小哥哥们，结果最后就只剩了个美丽的马吕斯，流行唱法经久不散。

 

21楼：

呱哇——求楼上行行好别说了，看到泽菲的安灼拉出来我就感觉要坏事，然后老爷的向导……再认了认小哥哥们，定睛一看干咯艾默里克你怎么唱马吕斯！！同样流行唱法希尔达的艾潘妮就棒哭！！

PS.为啥让拉妮艾特唱芳汀这点我一直想不通。

 

22楼：

也许拉妮艾特不想再抢面包了。

 

23楼：

哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！说到这个真的还想看一遍让让的死神扔阿代尔的豆腐啊，为什么阿代尔老是被扔！

 

24楼：

1789还死了呢，噢，罗南阿代尔！

 

25楼：

其实我觉得史上最那啥的饭桶应该不是大屁股聚聚，而是泡橹聚聚。那版小C还可以的，泡橹聚聚最后那场戏我笑出来了你们知道吗……酝酿好的情绪被他扼住女主那种过于真切的动作灭杀了哈哈哈哈

 

26楼：

我心中最佳饭桶是老于！！！同担据否！！！！

 

27楼：

出现了！老于迷妹！快拖走！

 

28楼：

我在隔壁抱着头顶发绿光的老爷瑟默默看着你们。

 

29楼：

既然如此我就不客气地抱走姐姐反串的王姐了。

 

30楼：

不甘示弱抱走大法师俊英梅林！

 

31楼：

赶紧抱走狗子盖的高文！

 

32楼：

……emmmmm……考虑一下我还是抱走绿了老爷瑟的泽菲兰吧。真·泽菲·兰。

 

33楼：

你们这样是要被伊塞桂妮薇打的。笑死。

 

34楼：

看了看最初的主题，看了看上一层楼，不得不说，楼主非常有先见之明啊！

 

35楼：

我要反对26楼！！！西德聚聚才是最好的饭桶！！！觉得尼禄聚聚的子爵很过分了！！！然后我在同人文里让他们俩在一起了！！！！

 

36楼：

？？？楼上你停一下？？？？

 

37楼：

所以现在已经连一粒沙都不讨论了吗！！！好吧我是来吹老爷版饭桶的！！！其实泡橹版饭桶也不错！！！就是眼神太狠了！！！

 

38楼：

悄咪咪吹一波伊村德古拉，舞美上伊村还真的可以！不过还是得承认，唱功上拂晓又赢了，老于真是传奇，平时说话慢条斯理，上台就那么爆发吗？对哦，老于，怎么又是你！

 

39楼：

于里昂热，一个神奇的男人。

 

40楼：

我现在表白莉瑟的茜茜还来得及吗？

 

41楼：

恐怕表白墙已经凉透了。

 

【END】


End file.
